secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Zak Saturday
"Everybody has secrets. My family just has bigger ones..." -''' Zak Saturday''' Zak Saturday is the 13-year-old (as of Life in The Underground) son of Doc and Drew Saturday who is eager to jump right away into every adventure. He's a mulatto means he has half black and half white skintone. A product of his environment, Zak seeks adventure at every turn, which is easily satisfied by his cryptid-researching family. Zak has an unorthodox upbringing that has taken him around the world and placed him in the face of danger since the day he was born. He is voiced by Sam Lerner. Zak was born the same year the Kur Stone was found. Zak has a special psychic ability to connect with cryptids, allowing him to control their actions to an extent (which later turns). Tamer cryptids seem to trust him instinctively, and even fiercer ones can tell that Zak is different from other humans. It was also suggested by Ulraj in The Underworld Bride his power is only effective if the cryptid Zak is trying to influence at least partially wants to do what Zak is trying to get it to do. His parents believe that with Zak's ability, he would be the only one with the power to stop Kur, a legendary cryptid said to be able to control all cryptids. In Kur Rising, the Antarctic cryptid obviously didn't want to be defeated and spend an other millennium in Antarctica, but Zak was able to control that giant cryptid even when he hadn't awaken as Kur yet. This may hint at how powerful Kur really is. Ancient artifacts seem to respond to Zak and allow him to amplify his ability. Zak's primary weapon is The Claw, a combination staff/grappling hook. The hook is a three-fingered claw called The Hand of Tsul 'Kalu which acts as a focusing device for Zak's powers. His power can be amplified if Zak is at a "mystic hotspot," a place infused with magical energy, like inside the Antarctic Cryptid. After he uses his power at a mystical hotspot, he becomes drained and possibly exhausted. He also seems to have the ability to make a wind-like aura around his body in Cryptid vs. Cryptid and an orange energy ball in Kur Rising. Zak can control his powers with great concentration. In The Atlas Pin, he meditates with Drew and Fisk to stop the giant serpent of Kumari Kandam. In Shadows of Lemuria, when he is very close to the revealing and the relic, he could get in Fisk's brain and get rid of the parasite. In The King of Kumari Kandam there is the Royal Medallion of Kumari Kandam, which had this lyric: "Before the breath of Kur the sentinels will fall." If that thing really include a part of Kur, it could make Zak even stronger than now. He is of mixed-race heritage since he has a black father and a white mother. He has some appearance of both, like dark skin from his father and Caucasian features and a white streak of hair like his mother. Zak cares deeply for his cryptid pets and even refers to them as his brothers and sisters. This corresponds to his bond with cryptids and possibly influences his cryptid powers. Zak also seems to be stronger than a normal child his age, as he is able to climb a radio tower carrying a full grown man in The Vengeance of Hibagon and gets back up immediately after being thrown against a vent in Black Monday. During the course of the show, his strength has improved. Also in Black Monday, Zak is able to hold his own against the three Monday cryptids and even slams Zon to the ground in the second episode, The Kur Stone: Part Two. No one was a physical match for her. In Ghost in the Machine Zak has also fused with his brothers because of a machine created by former scientists in a lab on Honey Island. Because of this, he temporarily gains Fiskerton and Komodo's abilities. This version of Zak has trouble thinking because of having three brains. After this experience, Zak says that the three of them have gotten even closer and are now "DNA brothers." The machine was later destroyed by the Saturdays. In The Kur Guardian, Zak, Doyle, and his old babysitter, Abbey Grey help Fiskerton find out more about Fisk's Lemurian heritage. Doyle and Fisk had kept the information secret at first but decided to share it with Zak because Zak is the only one Fisk trusts completely (Doyle learned the info from Rani Naga when he and the Saturdays were rescuing Fisk from Weird World). In Shadows of Lemuria, Zak finds out Fisk is making trident-like shapes. Fiskerton tells Zak he kept it secret because he is "scared for him." Later, when Fisk is sleeping, Argost plants a Neural Parasite on him. Zak uses his cryptid powers to help him resist. Fisk tears the house apart to create a divining rod that will reveal where Kur is, which happens to be Antarctica. Despite the fact that the madman V.V. Argost is his enemy, prior to Kur Rising, Zak was a fan of his show Weird World, and kept episodes on the main computer. In the Season Two finale, Zak and his family go to Antarctica. Unfortunately for them, Argost is also there and has awakened the creature which is believed to be Kur. Argost manages to get to the beast's brain and controls it from within. Zak then gets the idea to also enter the cryptid's body and fight Argost for the controlling of "Kur." His parents give him their weapons so he could have as much power as possible in the battle with Argost. Fiskerton follows Zak inside and aids him in the fight. Zak taps into his full power to defeat Argost and knocks the Antarctic Cryptid unconscious. Doyle then uses the Naga Kur Detector to confirm what they just defeated is Kur. However, once Zak and Fiskerton are expelled from the body, the artifact glows not in the creature's presence, but in Zak's. Everyone, including Zak, is shocked by this. The show's creator, Jay Stephens, has revealed that Zak is Kur reincarnated. In the Season 2 first episode, Kur: Part 1, the Secret Scientists discover Zak is Kur. The family soon become fugitives. While the Secret Scientists are tracking him, Zak realizes his family is in danger. To make matters worse, the Nagas are also after Zak to lead them and all cryptids into a new era. Meanwhile, Doyle has a run-in with Leonidas Van Rook. In Legion of Garuda, the Saturdays learn a sect of sorcerers were able to drive out the spirit of Kur in the past and begin looking for the group. They eventually meet Gokul, the head master of the legion, who tells them Kur can be driven out by using an artifact known as The Flute of Gilgamesh. It turns out the Nagas stole the flute centuries ago to protect Kur. But when the Saturdays locate the flute, they also find out using it would kill Kur (Zak). The Saturdays, the Secret Scientists, and the Nagas save Zak, and the sorcerer disappears. When they all leave, Argost comes to where they had left the flute, and takes it. In The Return of Tsul 'Kalu Zak goes to fight Tsul 'Kalu, after he returns to get the Hand from the end of Zak's Claw. Zak gives up the Hand easily, but Tsul 'Kalu refuses it to fight for it honorably as a hunter. Then Zak begins to see visions of the dark future, every time he uses his powers on Tsul 'Kalu. In the end, Zak realizes this visions weren't his, but the hunter's fears. Zak gives up the Claw, saying that Tsul 'Kalu should take it back. But then Tsul 'Kalu realizes that Zak is good inside, and leaves the Claw and goes. In The Unblinking Eye, Zak is chased down by Epsilon and Francis to be recruited by their 'people.' When first escaping them easily, Zak convinces his parents to help a cryptid like they normally do. They track a Lake Van Monster in Istanbul, in a power plant. Soon Epsilon's people track Zak, and start to chase him wildly. Francis gets Zak, but unknowingly reveals a satellite is tracking their every move (later revealed to be the Rani Naga's relic which the 'people' stole from Doyle). Doc and Drew go to space to disconnect the satellite, while Fisk, Komodo and Zak calm down the Lake Van Monster. Francis finds them and gets into a family feud argument with Zak. Francis suddenly shouts that Epsilon isn't his father. Zak suddenly pities him, after realizing Francis is a clone. After a short time, Zak states that the Lake Van Monster doesn't care about labels, and Francis decides to let him go, which hints there might be a spurred friendship between them. In Life in the Underground, Zak's birthday party is filled with surprises including a visit from Ulraj and Wadi. The Saturdays find out a town is being attacked by cryptids. When the Saturdays come to investigate they are attacked by some Kalabus. Zak, Wadi and Ulraj go underground with the cryptids, and cause a rockslide. Zak, Wadi, and Ulraj almost die, and out of desperation, Zak realizes he can control cryptids no matter the distance between him and them. They find out that the cryptids were making a survival colony to save themselves from Kur. Zak's crush on Wadi and hers for him is more obvious in this episode, with Ulraj flirting with Wadi, because Ulraj hates losing things to anyone. Zak and Ulraj somewhat fight over Wadi throughout the episode. At the end of the episode, Wadi kisses Zak on the cheek. In And Your Enemies Closer, Zak is asked to remove a strange cryptid from Dr. Beeman's lab. In exchange the Secret Scientists will halt their pursuit on him for six months. Unfortunately, the shape-shifting cryptid appears to be immune to Zak's powers. Zak secretly places a neural parasite on Fisk's back to make contact with Argost. He then asks him how to stop it, and Argost helps by explaining that the cryptid has to be in a certain area where it can use only one form. Zak then lures the creature into a pool, and is able to control it, long enough for Fisk (under Argost's control) to seal the pool shut. But then while Zak explains his actions to Doc and the Scientists, Komodo discovers the parasite on Fiskerton's back. Paul Cheechoo assumes that Zak knew about it the whole time. Before Zak could explain everything, Argost's warship shows up, and Zak leaves in it, leaving everyone else puzzled and shocked. Argost releases a gas that knocks Zak unconscious. He later wakes up in a Munya cocoon on what Argost calls the most isolated island in the world. After seeing Argost use the smoke mirror to summon Zak Monday, Argost uses the Flute of Gilgamesh to suck Zak Monday's power, thus killing him in the process. Zak uses his power to control Munya to free him to fight with Argost, who both try to control Munya as a weapon. Unfortunately, Argost gains the upper hand, and is about to finish him when suddenly, Tsul 'Kalu, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Doc arrive in the nick of time to help Zak. Argost and Munya escape to prepare for the possible destruction of the world. Once Argost leaves, Doc says that Fiskerton has explained everything about why he got help from Argost. Fortunately, Doc still trusts and loves Zak, saying that he was only worried about his safety. The episode ends with Doc nicely telling Zak that there is still a lot more explaining to do about why he trusted Argost. Zak responds by saying, "First we need an army of our own." In War of the Cryptids, he shows mastery of his power, by controlling large amounts of cryptids around the world. He later made a deal with Argost to stop all the fighting, sadly, after Van Rooks death, he has the "Kur" sucked out of him by Argost who later is utterly destroyed by fusing Matter and Anit-matter together, making him finally normal. Notable Equipment * The Hand of Tsul 'Kalu - Also known as "The Claw." *The Fang (temporarily) *Battle Glove (temporarily) *Cortex Disruptor(s) (temporarily) *Tibetan Fire Sword (temporaily) Family *Doc Saturday (father) *Drew Saturday (mother) *Fiskerton (adopted brother) *Doyle Blackwell (uncle) *Drew and Doyle's parents (grandparents, deceased). *Zon (adopted sister) *Komodo (adopted brother) Friends *Fiskerton "Fisk" Saturday (best friend, Adopted brother) *Ulraj (best friend after Fiskerton) *Wadi (crush) *Francis (ally) *The Secret Scientists *Tsul 'Kalu (ally) *Van Rook (Former enemy, killed by Rani Naga) *Some friends from around the world * A large amount of cryptids seen in Life in the Underground, War of the Cryptids and Cryptid VS Cryptid Enemies *V.V. Argost (arch-enemy, and mentor, killed after absorbing Zak's Kur powers) *Munya (Argost's minion who has spider DNA so he can become 50% human and 50% spider) *Zak Monday (2nd arch-enemy,deceased) *The Monday Family (2nd arch-enemy's family) *Abbey Grey (former babysitter and former crush) *Francis (temporarily) *Shoji Fuzen *Pietro "Piecemeal" Maltese *Naga Crushes Abbey Grey: Zak's old babysitter who specializes in ancient civilization. In Food of the Giants, Zak is jealous that Abbey is paying so much attention to Doyle, and mainly the fact that Doyle is her boyfriend instead of himself. Zak is unintentionally insulted by Doyle later, when he tries to help Zak get over Abbey he says that, "Zak you're eleven, Fisk was bigger competition." After Abbey traps them and reveals that she is Van Rook's new apprentice, both Zak and Doyle are crushed and say that they would get revenge. Zak also mentions, "We could have been something." She rejects him, lamenting the fact that he is only 11. Zak tries to rephrase it, saying maybe in an alternate universe where he was 10 years older, to which she admits that they could been something. But now he probably doesn't care for her anymore because he has fallen for Wadi. Wadi: Zak first meets Wadi in Eterno where she accidentally released a being that was turning the worlds water into salt. Then Zak and Wadi were together again in Curse of the Stolen Tiger when her father, Maboul, left her with the Saturdays while he's on business. While trying to recover the Blue tiger (maltese tiger) Zak seems to have nothing but bad luck and his parents think that it's his puberty acting up because of Wadi. He denies this theory, but after they discover that it was the tiger responsible for Zak's bad luck Wadi comments that it was too bad because he's kind of cute, which really gets Zak's attention. Their feelings really blossom in Life in the Underground where they are constatly flirting with each other. In the end where Zak asks her about when they were trapped underground and thought they would never see each other again, Wadi kisses him on the cheek and runs away while Zak dreamily watches, since Fisk wakes him up with his shout and with Ulraj's Wet Willy. There have been hints of romance between them in Eterno: *They hold hands. *When Wadi farewells Zak looks like beeing in trance. Curse of the Stolen Tiger: *Zak's family tease him, thinking he has a crush on Wadi because of his bad luck and he denies it. * When it turns out that the tiger caused Zak's bad luck Wadi said "Too bad, you're kind of cute" and Zak stopped denying that he loves her. Life in the Underground: * When Drew told Zak that Wadi's trying to flirt with him he really got excited. *Zak was jealous when Ulraj flirted with Wadi. *He always blushes when he and Wadi look at each other. *When Wadi kissed Zak both of them blushed and fall in some kind of trance. Power Main article: Zak's Power It should be noted that since Antarctica, Zak doesn't seem to have the same level of control over his power as before: *Zak is mentioned being 12 in Kur Part 2, which means that he is at the stage of his life between a child and young adult. The chemical and biological changes within Zak could be affecting his powers, and once he grows into an adult his powers could develop even stronger. *Zak is brought up to believe that Kur is evil, and his powers are good. But now he has discovered that his powers are from being Kur, Zak may subconsciously believe using his powers will send him down a path of evil. Therefore, deep down Zak may not even want his power anymore. *In Life in the Underground, Zak is able to blow two giant Kalabus away at the same time when his body and eyes are glowing orange while the others can hardly hold up against one. This causes him to faint and proves that his Kur power provides him strength that goes beyond human ability, even surpassing the strength of Doc (who can lift a giant rock), Drew (who can throw a really big TV screen), Ulraj (who can hold up against a 250-pound Komodo dragon), Fiskerton (who can jump off the flying Airship onto the Argost's warship safely), and Wadi. *He does not have his "power" anymore but it could be that Zak's powers are weak to be used at the time after be nearly drain because Zak could not live without his cryptid counterpart. Notable Mystic Objects (been used or tested) *The Hand of Tsul Kalu *Naga Kur Detector *The Flute of Gilgamesh Trivia *At the beginning of Kur Rising, a symbol that appears to be the letter "C" with a line connecting to a circle is shown on the Kur stone. The same symbol appears at the end, but this time appearing in Zak's eye. Jay has revealed that that symbol means Kur]. *Zak is a playable character in the Cartoon Network game, TKO along with Munya and Van Rook. Zak's special move is a laser beam that shoots from his head, probably representing Zak's power. * Ironically, Naga did try to kill Zak in The Atlas Pin and The Kur Guardian, the person/cryptid that she wants in order to create a new era of cryptids. *In the episode Kur, Zak sees a vision of him controlling the cryptid army to overthrow humanity. *Despite learning that Zak is Kur, Fiskerton continues to protect Zak, possibly guarding him from his own Kur instincts. But, in Kur, he seems to grunt more often to Zak, probably because of his Lemurian instincts. *In The Return of Tsul 'Kalu it is revealed that Zak was responsible for the loss of Doc's right eye, though it was unintentional, when he was very young Zak accidentally destroyed a sacred site. Tsul 'Kalu was the site's protector, and went after Zak. The Saturdays escaped on the Airship, but Tsul 'Kalu got on and went after Zak, Doc found him and convinced Tsul 'Kalu that Zak was too young to know what he had done and that being his father Zak's mistake was his responsibility. Doc and Tsul 'Kalu battled on top of the Saturdays HQ during a thunderstorm, 'Kalu used a Claw pendant from one of his prey to electrocute Doc which damaged his eye, gave him his scar, and shocked a large part of his hair white. Doc still managed to defeat Tsul 'Kalu, and in return Tsul 'Kalu gave Doc his claw pendant, which Doc later gave to Zak. To keep Zak from feeling guilty, Doc and Drew told Zak that Doc lost his eye in an accident. *It appears that Kur can affect Zak's decisions. Examples: In Kur Part 2 Zak believed that the Nagas will attack Hong Kong, but they attacked New York, giving the Nagas a big advantage. *Although he has aged 2 years (being 12-year-old up to Kur Part 1-2, and 13 up to Life in the Underground), not much has changed about his appearance, although he has grown a bit taller. *As of War of the Cryptids ''Zak no longer has his Kur powers though it is unknown if this is temporary. *In Target: Fiskerton it shows how much Zak and Fiskerton "Fisk" Saturday really care about each other. *In Once More the Nightmare Factory shows how Zak really cares about his cryptid siblings. Quotes *"''You know, in my plan, no one got power wedgied at 6,000 feet!" - Zak to Drew in ''The Unblinkng Eye'' *"We could have had something." - Zak to Abbey Grey in ''Food of the Giants'' *"I am not in love with Wadi!" -''' Zak to his family in Curse of the Stolen Tiger' *"''I can't believe I used to watch your TV show." - Zak Saturday to V.V Argost in ''Kur Rising'' *"Why does everything cool try to kill me?!" - Zak to himself in ''Once More the Nightmare Factory'' *"No, not The Claw. Mom and Dad are going to pop a vein!" - Zak to Fiskerton after losing The Claw in ''The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes'' *"Fisk, Hammer Throw!" - Zak to Fiskerton *"Wow, Mom, this is when I would have expected a, ''Zak! No, it's too dangerous!" - 'Zak to Drew in[[Kur Rising| Kur Rising]] *"So, I'm the bad guy now?!" - 'Zak to his parents in ''Kur:Part One' *"''What happened?! I'm Kur! I told you not to trust me!" ''- '''Zak to Doc in ''Kur:Part Two' *"Hey these ones! These are those eyes you want, right?" - Zak Saturday to Ahuizotl in ''The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl *''"Told you that was in your head." ''- Zak Saturday to Ahuizotl in The Thousand Eyes of Ahuizotl * "I've got to stop listening to that freak!" - Zak to himself in the end of ''Into The Mouth of Darkness'' *"Hey, you're should be worshipping me!" ''- '''Zak in ''Legion of Garuda when a Naga warrior captured him, Fisk, and Komodo''' *''"All I've ever tried to be is the good guy! I know I'm Kur, but I'm trying! I never wanted to hurt anybody! I am not a monster! Why are you showing me these things?! Wait! These visions... They're not my worst fear. They're yours. You're scared of me. You didn't just come for the Claw cause you missed it. You wanted to keep it away from Kur. Please, just take it.'' If even the good cryptids think that I'm destined for evil, then I don't know why I should fight anymore." - Zak to Tsul 'Kalu in ''The Return of Tsul 'Kalu'' *''"Naaa! Not the video game!" - Zak Saturday in the beginning of ''The Return of Tsul 'Kalu *"I think I won an ally." - Zak Saturday at the end of ''The Return of Tsul 'Kalu'' *''"Yes, and catch me, too." - Zak to Fiskerton in ''Ghost in the Machine''' *"Isn't peace and quiet just another way to say running and hiding?" - ''Zak to his parents in the Sahara '''in ''The Unblinking Eye *''"All right, A -- I made my own breakfast this morning. That's right, waffles. And B -- my parents let me make my own decisions." '- ''Zak to Francis in ''The Unblinking Eye' *"'What? I've got these clumsy monster hands. They're hard to control sometimes...'"' '- Zak Saturday's excuse for hitting Francis with The Claw in The Unblinking Eye' *"Good day for the monsters?" "Great day for the monsters."' '- Zak and Drew at the end of ''The Unblinking Eye *''"You're a cryptid?"'' '- Zak to Argost after he found out that he was a cryptid in [[And Your Enemies Closer|''And Your Enemies Closer]]' *"Oh yeah! And you never were a very good scientist. You know why the world got so crazy every time Zak Monday and I got too close? Matter and Anti-Matter don't play well together. Have fun learning that lesson." Zak to Argost before he dies in ''War of the Cryptids *''"Wait, the Kur power, it's gone. Guys, I think we just save the world! Do we actually get to tell anybody about this one?" Zak to his family in ''War of the Cryptids *''"Zak Saturday working the cryptid power" Zak in [[The Kur Stone:Part One|''The'' Kur Stone:Part One]]' *''No,you do not touch the Cerufe's skin......because it will burn you up! '- Zack to a Groot Slang in War Of The Cryptids. 'Notes' *Most of the time in the series, Zak is seen getting attacked, captured, or nearly being killed. *List People who have tried to capture or kill Zak/Kur: #V.V. Argost (capture and kill) #Rani Nagi (kill, but later became loyal to Zak when she found out he was Kur until War of The Cryptids). #Munya (capture and kill) #Owlman (kill and eat) #Dr. Lee and his minions (capture) #Tsul'Kalu (kill, but later became a friend/ally) #Pietro "Piecemeal" Maltese (kill) #Gokul (kill) #The Secret Scientists (capture and imprison) #Francis, Agent Epsilon & their 'people' (capture and imprison) #The Monday Family (kill) *In the Season 1 finale we find out that Zak (this whole time) was the real cryptid Kur, the cryptid that can control all cryptids *Before Zak's birth, when his parents dug up the Kur stone, it contained Kur's essence. And when the stone dropped, Kur's spirit left the stone and went to the closest person it could find, which happened to be Drew. Then while she wasn't looking, it entered her womb to where it found a new host, Zak. *This also explains how Zak is stronger than a normal child his age, why he has cryptid powers, and how he is very skillful, and how he is able to easily communicate with other cryptids. *Technically the Saturdays have been on some wild goose chase, seeing as how Kur (Zak) had been with them from the very beginning. See also Future Zak Young Zak Zak Monday Category:saturday family Category:Characters Zak:kur and cryptid Category: Secret Scientist Category:Comic book storise Characters Category:Kur Category:Cryptid Category:Comic book storise Cryptid